National Treasure: The God's Treasure
by BloodFlavoredGummiBears
Summary: Professor Liberty Bell has the only clue to finding the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl's treasure, but is it really a treasure? RileyOC BenAbigail
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning class." Professor Bell called out to her class of 78 students. The professor was dressed in a pair of beige dress pants and a simple black tank with Converse slip-ons. Her long curly brown dyed blond hair was pulled back and thick REBELDE glasses hung in front of her dark almost too dark brown eyes.

"Good Morning Professor Bell." The class chorused. They enjoyed Professor Bell's class since she was close to their age and always had something sarcastic to say about everything. And she could fix their Ipods.

"I hope some of you attended Mr. Gates' lecture yesterday. I went and learned _quite_ a bit." The professor didn't attend normal lectures by other historians, only Mr. Benjamin Gates and his lectures were rare to get into. "How many of you read chapter 26 of your books last night?" 100 percent of the class raised their hands. "Good. Who can explain to me what or who Knights Templar was and who the Freemasons were and how they were connected?"

"The Freemasons were a division of the Knights Templar, who were members of the Christian military order that protected the ever-growing treasure that started as King Solomon's treasure in Jerusalem. The Knights were protecting Christian pilgrims when they found the treasure. The Knights, or Freemasons, then eventually took the treasure to the New World and buried it under the Trinity Church on the corner of Wall Street and Broadway, which was actually the street where the Dutch built a wall to block out the British. The Freemasons at the time included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere, and others. Nine of which signed the Declaration of Independence." Someone said in the back of the auditorium where Professor Bell held class.

"Amazing. Are you a historian?" Professor Bell said sarcastically, unhappy to have her class disrupted by someone who must have memorized her schedule.

"No. Well kinda. I'm the one who found the Templar Treasure." The man said and walked down the stairs toward the stage where Ms. Bell was standing by her desk.

"Mr. Gates?! I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. Class, this is Mr. Benjamin Gates, the finder of the Templar treasure."

"Good morning Mr. Gates." The class called out.

"Wow, nice class. You run a tight ship or do they just like me?"

"A bit of both. What can I do for you since you wrapped up my class in less than 3 minutes?" The class 'oohed'. _No one _would dare try to teach the Professor's lessons for her. "Class, settle down!" the professor said taking off her glasses and almost slamming them down on the desk behind her. Let's just say she had a short fuse that day.

"I'd rather speak to you about it in private."

"Why do we have to recruit _another_ person on our little quest?" Riley Poole said walking down the main stairs in the auditorium.

"Oh, hello Mr. Poole. Oh that reminds me! Class, your new textbook will be needed for class tomorrow. The title is 'the Templar Treasure' by Mr. Riley Poole, here. If you get it signed, you get 20 points extra credit to your grade. Class dismissed, oh, and turn in your essays tomorrow." The class filed out of the large room quickly, which was normal on days when Professor Bell made her anger obvious. "I'm sorry about that. I've been having a bad day."

"We haven't really met. I'm Ben Gates, this is Riley Poole." He said motioning to Riley who wasn't very enthusiastic looking.

"And I'm Professor Liberty Bell, head of the History department here. I teach American History."

"American History, impressive."

"Yawn, bore fest." Riley stated.

"Well its pre-colonial history too. I had to re-teach that part of the subject again thanks to you and Mr. Poole's discovery of Cibola." Professor Liberty said ignoring Riley.

"Your accent? British?" Ben said, it was kind of hard to understand her.

"Yes, with a bit of Spanish and French thrown in. I've lived in all my motherlands at one point."

"Very impressive, do you speak any of the languages?"

"Oui monsieur, très bien. Vous souhaitez moi dire une certaine sorte de fait dans l'Espagnol?" (Yes sir, very well. Do you wish for me to say some sort of fact in Spanish?)

"Amazing! Your accent is flawless!"

"Umm, what?" Riley asked.

"I spoke French, Monsieur Doofus."

"Oh. Doesn't monsieur mean mister?" Riley questioned.

"Umm, duh?" Professor Liberty said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were supposed to be the genius in the group besides Ben." Riley rolled his eyes. He already didn't like this girl.

"I know you are in possession of an artifact from Hernan Cortes' ship when he arrived in Yucatan."

"She is?"

"I am?"

"Yes. A sword. A decorative saber perhaps?"

"Oh! That! That sword has been passed down for generations in my family. My grandmamma says that my family is descended the slave Esteban who was shown Cibola or Cortes, the Spaniard conquistador who conquered the Aztecs. I don't have it with me though, it's at my apartment downtown. Stop over after 4 today, I still have classes to tend to until then."

"Alright, do you mind if I bring my wife?" Ben asked as Professor Bell wrote down her address and the time to go to her place. The Professor said it was fine and handed the post-it to Riley.

"I trust that you can hold onto this." The Professor said as students started to arrive to class. "It was nice to meet you both."

"Yeah, yeah." Riley muttered stuffing the paper into his jean pocket.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Professor."

"You can call me Liberty, ya know."

"I'll remember that." Ben said as he and Riley left out a side entrance.

* * *

Okay, you see that button down there? Click it and send in a review, please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the sisterhood, the professer, and Liberty's sister and niece (for now) :)

**SgtGroganSG:** Actually the professor was named after her mother, who was french. Liberty was actually adopted before she was named (her parents couldn't pick one) because her parents had died. Her adoptive parents only named her Liberty because it was her mother's name. Professor Liberty didn't take the last name Bell until her eighteenth birthday. I hope that cleared something up.

* * *

"I don't trust her." Riley said after they were driving off the American University campus in Riley's Ferrari.

"Why, she seemed nice to me."

"Exactly, she put that front up for you, but I saw the real side! She's evil Ben, Ian evil." Ben laughed at this. "What? Isn't my theory enough?"

"I think the only reason Liberty seems that way to you is because she doesn't fawn over you. And if I recall she had 2 copies of your book on her desk and she told her class that your book would be used as a textbook in her class. With classes that large, your books would be sold out at least one Borders."

"Yeah well, I doubt she meant it. The book is just theories."

"Your theory on the President's Book was correct, maybe the others are."

"So what are we gonna do for the next… 5 hours?"

"I want to research more on Cortes, you?"

"Let's see how many kids are lined up at Borders first."

"Hopefully your ego won't be bruised." Ben said as they pulled up to the Borders. Riley jumped out of the car and walked into the Borders. At least 150 kids were there ready to get their book signed. "Wow." Ben said walking in just as Riley plastered on that happy smile and sat down at his little desk to sign books. Just as he finished the line up of college students, a little girl and her mother walked up. The mother looked exactly like Professor Liberty only with short brown hair and slightly wider eyes.

"Go on L.B." The mother coaxed. The little girl, clearly 6 or 7 years old, put 3 books into the table; one didn't have the jacket and had a few bent page corners and post-its sticking out.

"Can you sign these for Mommy, Auntie and me?"

"Sure kid, what's you mom's name?" Riley said grabbing the book with post-its in it.

"No, that's Auntie's book!"

"What's your aunt's name?" the little girl looked up at her mother.

"My sister's name is Liberty, Liberty Bell. She's a big fan. She even uses your book to plan her classes down at A.U." Riley raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman shocked. The nasty professor they had just left was a fan of him, and used his book to teach her classes? He was truly amazed.

"Maybe she was so nasty to because she was having a bad day." Ben whispered to Riley from behind him, as if he had read Riley's thoughts. Riley paused and tried to visualize that. It didn't really work out well.

"Whatever you say Ben." Riley said and signed the book; 'To the Professor, with dislike, Riley Poole'. Ben snatched it and a pen and wrote; 'Don't mind Riley; he's cranky, Sincerely, Ben Gates'. Riley signed the other two books and gave them back to the little girl, whose name was Liberty Betsy, or L.B. As more students filed in Ben went and found some books on Cortes. Apparently there was a sisterhood of Cortes descendants that take care of a temple that the Aztecs used for worshiping Quetzalcoatl in Mexico. The sisterhood gathers with the other descendants every 5 years to pick a new addition to the sisterhood. The sisterhood believed that one whose destiny was linked to the legend of Quetzalcoatl's treasure would be their matron. The last matron died in a car crash in 1981. Ben bought the book and he told Riley everything as they drove to the Gates' house 2 hours later.

Dr. Abigail Gates walked out to meet the boys who immediately told her everything that had happened since they interrupted Professor Bell's class. Ben handed Abigail the book he bought when they sat down in the living room.

"Can you find out who the matron was in 1981?" Ben asked Abigail who then went to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room, opening a drawer marked 'Cortes' "The sisters made themselves widely known back in the day. I'll ask Liberty about it when we go to her apartment. Riley, do you still have the address?"

"Yeah." Riley said fishing the paper out of his pocket and reading it. "She lives in my apartment building!" Riley's eyes bulged in their sockets a bit and his jaw looked like it came loose of its socket and was only supported by the skin and relaxed muscles around it. "On my floor! She lives next door to me!"

"Good, you know the way." Ben laughed at Riley's face. Abigail giggled as she grabbed a file marked 'Sisterhood of Cortes', a few history books, and the keys for her Jeep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like I said, I own only the plot, the treasure, the legend, Catalina, Liberty, L.B. and an imagination ;) If anyone is selling Riley, I'll take him!

* * *

"Catalina! L.B.! I'm home." Liberty called as she dropped her house and car keys into a small bowl by the door and threw her coat and bag onto the leather loveseat. Catalina had grabbed that day's mail and Liberty decided to go through it while she walked to her room. "Junk…Junk…Work junk…ads…more work junk…Oh god." Liberty had found the invitation to the family reunion in Spain that was coming up. She positively hated her father's mother's side of the family. The Sisterhood of Cortes was once royally peeved at her mother for ditching them to have her children in the U.S. of A. instead of Mexico, so they caused the car accident that killed her mother and drove her father to suicide a day later. She and Catalina, her twin, were only nine days old. "Catalina Maria!"

"What?" Cat called from the kitchen. Liberty walked in and handed Cat the invitation.

"Do you know what that means Cat?" Liberty asked as she grabbed a cookie out of the cookie jar. "One of us going to be _matron_. I hate them. They killed Mom." Liberty said taking a big bite out of the poor cookie.

"They raised me Libby. You didn't even know that you were what you are until you were twenty-two and you went to the reunion."

"Yeah, yeah I'm 'the embodiment of the great Hernan Cortes' They said that to mom, and grandmamma. What if one of us ends up dead and they say that to L.B. I don't want my niece, and god-daughter, in that type of environment." Liberty said finishing the cookie and grabbed another for L.B., but Cat grabbed it and put it back in the cookie jar.

"They won't, it will stop with us. Either you or me."

"I hope it's me. I have nothing to lose and L.B. will only be missing an aunt, not her mother." A knock came from the door and Liberty's eyes zoomed to the nearest clock. 4:10. Liberty ran to her room and grabbed the saber just as she heard L.B. yell: 'Mommy! It's the guy Auntie thinks is hot that signed her book! And the other taller guy! And a girl!'

"L.B.!" Liberty yelled as L.B. scurried past her into her mother's room to watch a movie. Liberty rolled her eyes and carried the saber into the living room where Catalina was with Ben, Riley, and Abigail.

"I'm sorry about my daughter; she got that from her father." Catalina said leaving the room.

"Well at least she doesn't look like him. You wanted to see this?" Liberty asked drawing the saber from the sheath. The saber had chips missing from the edges and it was covered in dried blood.

"Wow. How old is it?" Riley asked.

"Older then America. It was given to Cortes the day he left what's now is the Dominican Republic for the Newer World, November 1518."

"That's old." Riley verified. "Do you have any beer?"

"Sorry, this family isn't alcoholic."

"Losers." Riley mocked

"That's strange, because I saw an empty beer bottle in the garbage near your desk at the university." Ben said smirking.

"My sister doesn't like alcohol in the same house as a seven year old." Liberty admitted, blushing and rubbing the back of her neck. "There's some in the back of the vegetable drawer." Riley grinned and ran in the direction of the kitchen, since his and Liberty's apartments were the same layout.

"Who is the Sisterhood of Cortes?" Abigail asked.

"The sisters are the older members of the family, great-aunts mostly. Grandmamma is the only woman in my family who hasn't been up for a role in the sisterhood."

"Why?"

"She was born with a limp. The sisters believed that only perfect beings could be the embodiment of the great Hernan Cortes, which they believed was every woman in the family."

"Why women though?" Ben asked as Riley came back with three beers since Abigail doesn't drink.

"The sisters said; according to my twin sister, Catalina who was raised by the sisters, that Cortes loved his daughter so much that his reincarnation was a female. Other legends say that he raped some Aztec girl the gods favored so the gods got back at him and planned his reincarnation to be female. Obviously the sisters belive the nobler of the two. I personally believe the latter. Oh thanks." She said when Riley handed her a beer. "Anyway, the sisters apparently protect some sort of temple to the god that the Aztecs believed Cortes was…Quetzalcoatl… yes Quetzalcoatl was the god. He had left somewhere; I can't remember where, because he got drunk and slept with his sister, I mean who wouldn't? Anyway, he said he'd return for his treasure on the day of the reeds on the Aztec calendar. Guess when Cortes landed?"

"On the day of the reeds!" Abigail and Ben said.

"Why is this important?"

"This is why. A scribe, on the day of Cortes' death, wrote down Cortes' last words for official records of some sort. Hernan Cortes' last word were; 'Use the sword and plunge it into the heart, find the ruby of blood color, and you may see the treasure if they do not kill you. Find the clue on the thing that incites the debt that all men must pay.' I'm guessing 'the thing that incites' death is this sword. He didn't favor guns. I'm thinking that, if there is such a thing, that Quetzalcoatl used Cortes to communicate with the scribe so someone in the future could find the treasure."

"Liberty, why don't you help us? You know the stories and-" Abigail started until Liberty interjected.

"I don't really care about the treasure; I just want to avoid the sisters."

"Ya know, most people who say they don't care DO care, like people who say that their smart really aren't smart." Riley said taking a swig of his beer.

"You say you're smart all the time." Abigail and Ben said smiling at their joke

"That's because I'm super, super smart!" Riley smiled at his little counter.

"If you were really smart, you would have asked if you could have a beer, loser." Liberty said grabbing Riley's beer for herself, since she downed hers.

"What happened to all of my cooking beer?" Catalina shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Liberty couldn't believe it. She was convinced, by Riley, to join the group. They had found the clue on the saber that day. Engraved in the saber's guard was, in Spanish, 'Find the blood ruby in the villa'. The villa that the inscription was talking about was probably Villa de Cortes, which was like Mt. Vernon to the Americans. The only chance they would get to get into the villa was the 490th Cortes Gala hosted by the Sisterhood of Cortes or the Cortes reunion, which Liberty said no to in a very colorful way.

But there she was, on a plane to Spain. She had gotten first class but she had to sit next to Riley. In front of them was Abigail and Ben holding hands and talking quietly. Liberty had always been envious of people in relationships; even the short lived one her sister had which produced L.B. She knew no one would go for a history nerd like her. Riley was thinking almost the same thing. He thought that if history freaks like Ben and Abigail could get married, computer nerds like him could at least hold a girlfriend. But he couldn't. Riley had had one girlfriend a month since he co-found Cibola. For some reason Riley wondered how many boyfriends Liberty has had. '_I_ _mean_' Riley thought, '_A gorgeous girl like her has to have- WAIT! Rewind! Did I just call the __**crabby**__ professor gorgeous?_' He looked over at the professor who was reading his book with a stack of post-its and a pen on her lap. She was wearing those REBELDE glasses again, which were her reading glasses. She looked up at him for the briefest second and looked back down at the book, and his heart skipped a beat. '_What the hell is wrong with me?!_' Riley thought as she did a double take at him.

"Why are you staring at me, Riley?" Liberty asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. '_His eyes are __**so**__ beautiful. __**WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK WAS THAT**__!!_'

"I'll- I'll tell you when I find out." Riley stuttered and looked away and back at his computer. Liberty smiled and returned to her book. At the airport Liberty had to translate everything. They were walking out of the airport when a 'plump' woman grabbed Liberty's arm. Riley, Abigail and Ben tensed up until they heard in a thick Spanish accent say: "My little niece! What brings you to Barcelona?"

"The gala, Auntie Ashlyn." Liberty said hugging the huge woman.

"And who are these strapping young men and who is this beautiful young woman?"

"My friends, Auntie."

"Mire el que está con esos ojos azules magníficos, todos sus primos femeninos lo adulará por todas partes apenas debido a sus ojos." (Watch the one with those gorgeous blue eyes, all of your female cousins will fawn all over him just because of his eyes.) The plump women warned. "Do you need somewhere to stay?"

"We're going to stay at a hotel-"

"Nonsense little one, you will stay at _El Chalet Azul_." (The blue villa)

"Your villa?! We're only going to be here a few days though."

"No, you will stay until after the reunion in a few weeks, especially if the sisters find out you're here. I must go, you know the way to the villa, and I'll be back within the week." Ashlyn said kissing Liberty on the cheek and walking into the airport.

"I have the strangest family." Liberty said wiping the cheery red lip mark off her cheek

"You've got that right." Riley said "Ben, young?"


	5. Chapter 5

Nope, I still don't own anything than what I've said before.

* * *

"So, how are we going to get the ruby if it's on display and surrounded by lots of important people?" Riley asked a few days later looking over the blueprints of the villa hosting the gala.

"Easy, the preservation room, a.k.a. the basement." Liberty said pointing to the blue print of the basement. "They put fakes out on display during galas. But if we steal it, we're at risk of being caught. Only Cortes' know about the preservation room. So here's the plan-"

"Wait, you don't care if you are suspected of stealing the ruby?" Abigail asked.

"Nope, I have a large family who are mostly mafia. Anyway, it's pretty much tazer a guard and grab the ruby out of its case. But, you'll need the key to the display, because the key disarms any alarms set up in the case. That's were Abigail and I come in. There are three people who even have access to the keys for cases during events, the head guard, the sponsor of the event, and a random guest. Hopefully the guest will be one of us if we flirt, are you okay with that Abigail?"

"Yeah. Are there any cameras-"

"Nope. Usually during a gala some couples… well ya know… because of that. The villa owners live in the house between events and they don't want their lives documented on tape in triplicate."

"How do you know all this?"

"Cuz' I do." Liberty shrugged.

"Can I marry your brain?" Riley asked sarcastically.

"No. Now here's the hard part, how am I going to get you three in there without saying I'm dating to Riley and you two are our chaperones? Hey that's a good idea!" Liberty said mulling it over in her head, which meant she was imagining her walking into the gala with Riley's around her waist.

"Ex-excuse me? I didn't volunteer for pretending to be dating anybody!"

"If you go, Riley; you won't get stuck in a cramped van, you can see all of my female cousins who are models for Sports Illustrated and Victoria's Secret who will wish to be the one you're going out with. Oh, did I mention they wear revealing dresses eh, 50 percent of the time?"

"I'm in!" Riley said getting that smile on his face. Liberty rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Always the wandering eye. Anyway we can't show up to a gala in just anything, especially if we don't want to look suspicious. It's time to shopping."

"Why?"

"One of my cousins is a fashion designer, I'm sure she'll help, and I don't own any dresses." Liberty muttered the last part.

"Wow, I know a girl who doesn't own a dress. Do you own a skirt?" Riley asked suddenly.

"No."

"Wow I know a girl who doesn't own a-"

"I get the idea Riley. Here's another reason we need to go shopping, to lose Riley in the middle of a large Spanish speaking crowd far away from this villa."

"I agree." Ben said nodding and grabbing his shoes and wallet.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely." Abigail added grabbing her purse while Liberty grabbed a random set of Ferrari keys and her purse of a table nearby. The three fast-walked out of the villa and to the car garage with Riley behind them.

"You guys are so wonderful to be around!" Riley called as Liberty went to go find the car.

"We're ditching you, you know that right?" Ben asked.

"Duh. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh, you were! I couldn't tell from all the other times you've talked!" Liberty smirked while she backed out of the garage in a silver Ferrari F430 Spider. She threw Ben the other key to a red F430.

"Riley, get in the car so I can go shopping." Abigail ordered pointing to Liberty's car where she was fiddling with the radio stations.

"Why can't I ride with Ben?"

"I'll crash your laptop if you don't get in the car right now."

"Yes mommy!" Riley said jumping into the passenger seat. "Can I drive?"

"Can you read Spanish road signs?" Riley shook his head. "There's your answer."

"You're evil." Riley pouted as she signaled Ben to follow her out onto the busy street.

"You're pouting." Liberty countered smirking making a turn. "Too sharp. Skidding, skidding."

"You're still evil."

"You're still pouting. If you don't stop your face will be stuck like that."

"If you stop being evil I'll stop… what ever I was doing."

"If you admit to being pouty I'll let you drive on the way back."

"I love you!" Riley said hugging Liberty, causing the car to weave. "Sorry." He said sheepishly releasing his grip.

"Say you were being pouty."

"I was being pouty."

"You can drive the car back but I'm not translating the signs for you." Liberty said as she pulled up the side of a very busy street. Ben and Abigail pulled up behind them as Liberty entered the boutique Liberty's cousin owned. "¿Hola?" (Hello?) Liberty called. A young woman walked out doodling in a sketch book

"¡Hola, recepción a Liberty! ¡Mírele muchacha! ¿Todavía como hermoso como usted teñió su pelo?" (Hello, welcome to- Liberty! Look at you girl! Still as beautiful as- Did you dye your hair?) The woman asked touching Liberty's curls.

"¿Cuál es incorrecto con él?" (What's wrong with it?)

"Es tan… desemejante justo usted." (It's just so… unlike you.)

"¿Yo tiene un tatuaje, es eso desemejante yo también?" (I have a tattoo, is that unlike me too?)

"Sí. ¿Tan porqué mi primo del bebé ha venido a mi boutique?" (Yes. So why has my baby cousin come to my boutique?)

"Usted sabe que me invitaron a la gala de Cortes, así que yo decidía que I necesitó un vestido nuevo." (You know that I was invited to the Cortes Gala, so I decided I needed a new dress.) Liberty noticed her cousin looking distracted and followed her gaze to Riley who was looking through a tie rack. Liberty felt the green eyed beast fighting to get out.

"¿ Él tiene un hermano que hable español?" (Does he have a brother who speaks Spanish?)

"Él soy un único niño a mi conocimiento." (He's an only child to my knowledge.)

"¿Es ésa puertas más altas de Benjamin Gates? ¿El que encontró Cibola?" (Is that taller man Benjamin Gates? The one that found Cibola?)

"Duh." Liberty said

"¿Bien, tengo que equiparlos también?" (Well, do I have to dress them too?)

"Están viniendo con mí así pues, sí." (They're coming with me so, yes.)

"¿Tuxedoes normales para los hombres y los vestidos de noche para las mujeres?" (Normal tuxedoes for the men and evening gowns for the women?)

"Sí. Uno de una clase viste, puesto que le conozco amor que diseña los vestidos apenas para mí." (Yes. One of a kind dresses, since I know you love designing dresses just for me.)

"¿Ningún mullido?" (No fluffy?) Annabelle asked in a cute voice

"Menos bajos de por." (At least not on mine.)

"¡Específico, específico!" (Specific, specific!) The woman said. "Hello, my name is Annabelle. I am Liberty's cousin." Annabelle said in a very heavy accent to the group. "Make yourself at home while I talk with Liberty, yes? Mi casa is su casa." Annabelle rushed off with Liberty in tow.

"All of Liberty's relatives have seemed nice so far, why doesn't she like them?"

"Maybe because we chose to raise her sister while she stayed clueless of her heritage until her eighteenth birthday." A woman in a designer suit said from the front door. She looked at least 60. Her gray hair was in a sophisticated bun and she was holding open a file. "I am Griselda, head of the Order of Cortes, or as you like to call it, The Sisterhood of Cortes. We will be taking Ms. Bell to our villa here in Spain until we see her fit enough to return to you."

"So you're gonna brainwash her." Riley stated taking a step toward the old woman, who only laughed at his inference.

"No, just show her… What would happen if she were to join the Order as matron." Two figures in blue cloaks floated in, went into the room where Liberty was towed off to, and came back carrying Liberty, who had been knocked unconscious. "Poor girl didn't see what was coming, just like her mother. Oh well, adíos." Griselda said waving to the group and walked out the door, followed by the cloaked flunkies carrying Liberty. The trio was helpless as the flunkies put the blonde in a limo and took off while the old woman got into a classic Ford and drove off in the opposite direction.

"Wait to go genius." Riley muttered. "Go get yourself kidnapped." He didn't care how much he 'might' like Liberty, he had to say that letting yourself be dragged off away from other people by someone you don't fully trust is the stupidest thing anyone could do. And he was so looking forward to seeing Liberty in a dress.

* * *

See that review button, press it and send in a review, you might get a cookie!


	6. Chapter 6

Since you guys have asked for it, here's chapter 6. But if you want chapter 7 out you guys have to review and give me some ideas, because I'm running low on them. As a special treat, in this chapter we get into both Riley's and Liberty's heads.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything except Libby.

**Riley's POV**

It's been three days, and I still can't believe that those sons- excuse me; daughters of bitches haven't given Liberty back. They probably brainwashed into wearing a skirt…sweet.

"Riley pay attention!" Ben snapped at me. We were 'refining' Liberty's plan, which is the ONLY thing we've done since she got herself kidnapped. Liberty's aunt returned from where ever she was and when we told her what happened she ran/waddled really fast to her room crying.

"I can't believe they're trying to convince Liberty to be matron. What if they do?" Abby asked fiddling with her hands. We were all nervous, even Ben.

"I can tell she doesn't want to be matron. Matrons have to take donations, plan events, and run that god damned Order… _Oh my god_ that's right up her dainty British alley." I said putting my elbows on the desk I was sitting next to and covered my face with my hands. Liberty would probably say something sarcastic to cheer us up. I can't think about her now, I'll start worrying again. When I worry, I type on my computer. The last time I worried the fat lady had bought me a new laptop since I broke my old one. I tried thinking about my red Ferrari, but then I imagined Liberty mocking me about how her car is probably faster. I tried recalling facts from my books but all I could remember was that Liberty told her class to use the book as a textbook. I tried thinking of that little windowless cubicle Ben and Ian found me in, but all I saw in my 'inner eye' was Liberty. I even thought of national monuments, but when I thought of the Liberty Bell my mind went haywire and went right back to my Liberty. I think I have a crush on Liberty. I voiced this revelation and Ben and Abby started laughing. "What?"

"Liberty's mature and serious... sometimes."

"So am I."

"Oh, please. You laugh whenever someone says penal colony." Ben said rolling his eyes. I laughed out of instinct then stopped.

"It's not my fault." Abby gave me the are-you-kidding-me look. "I can't help it." Suddenly the phone rang. Since I was closest to the phone, I was supposed to answer it. I hesitated before picking up the old-fashioned receiver. "Hello."

"Ms. Bell would like it if you three would come pick her up." The old hag that stole Liberty said on the other line. How did she know it was me? I got a dial tone afterwards. I put the receiver back and said "We have to go pick up Liberty."

**Liberty's POV**

They put me in a dress. I let them brainwash me into putting on a dress. It's a cute dress, don't get me wrong, but it's kinda slinky. It's purple and somewhat low cut, and it reminds me of what Natalie(A/N:Liberty's youngest cousin at 18) wore at the last reunion, only longer, but this dress only when down to the middle of my upper thigh. And the makeup, ugh I never thought I'd wear makeup. I feel like they put plaster on my face, it's so heavy. Griselda says that all members of the Order must look their best at all times, meaning I have to put plaster on my face and show off my goods like all of my cousins, who model for Sports Illustrated and/or Victoria's Secret, which might be the family business. Also, they shoved my feet into high heels and made me trade in my normal sized purse for a tiny little can't-hold-anything-in-it purse. Obviously you can tell I was a tomboy, now I look like a model on a shopping spree. Right now I'm staring at myself in a mirror. I'm not vain, I'm quite opposite, but I'm amazed about what they did to me. I think I asked one of the girls if my ass looked big in the dress. '_They turned me into one of them, I'm a Barbie_.'

"Ms. Bell, I just called your friends, they will hopefully be here in an hour or so. If you wish you can go see the library downstairs" Ms. Griselda Cortes informed me from the doorway before wondering off somewhere. How am I going to get downstairs in heels?!

"Liberty," I turned to see the twins, Isabella and Mary, in my doorway. Mary was always the one that talked first.

"Yes?"

"Who were those people you were with when Mother Griselda picked you up?" Isabella questioned walking into the room, followed closely by Mary

"They're my friends from America."

"Is the blue-eyed one available?" Mary asked. Her eyes seemed hazy when she said that.

"I…" I hesitated on that. I don't know what I should tell them, the truth or a lie. I think Riley would want me to tell the truth. "I think so." The girls giggled and looked at each other, then back at me.

"Would he be interested in either of us?"

"-Or both?"

"Maybe. After all you two are models."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a college history professor."

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. You're stuck in a classroom all day." I rolled my eyes at them. It's not my fault all of my co-workers are ugly ass men and snobby women who are all above 40. "I'm sorry Liberty, I shouldn't have said that."

"You're right though. All I focus on is work. Maybe being matron might loosen me up." The girls squealed in delight. The plan was working. If I get the entire Order to think I'll be matron, they'll have to take me to the temple in Mexico after I get all the clues Cortes left figured out.

"Do you know how to walk downstairs with heels on?"

"No."

"We'll teach you!" They almost dragged me to the stairs. Mary went down first to show me how. "If you have to, use the railing." '_Well duh!_' I thought slowly going down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Mary hugged me. "Good job!" Isabella soon followed and hugged me too.

"Guys, I need air and my space bubble." The twins backed off just as their cell phones rang, and then they took off. I wandered around until I found the library. In there were relics and books all from this family's ancestors. While I looked through the books I found something amazing. It was Hernan Cortes' journal, from February 1519 to December 2nd, 1547. This could be a clue to the whereabouts of the treasure! I snuck it into my purse, which was miraculously big enough. In another book I found a piece of parchment that had the last words of Cortes written on it. I also hid that in my purse; maybe I missed something in the translation.

"Ms. Bell." Andre, the butler said. I turned around suddenly. "Your friends have arrived." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." I walked past Andre, who them took the lead and walked me to the entrance of the large villa. There stood Ben, Abigail and Riley, marveling the architecture of the room. Andre cleared his throat.

"Ms. Bell will see you now." He sidestepped so they could see me. I put on a smile when I saw their expressions.

"Hello."

**Riley's POV**

"Look at this place!" Ben marveled. So it had a marble grand staircase and fancy stuff. Pfft. I don't really care. I could buy this house.

"Are you here to collect Ms. Bell?" The butler-waiter guy said. He reminds me of that butler you always see on cartoons, with the weird accent you can't define and his gigantic nose pointing at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes we are." Abigail said. She had forced us to put on nice clothes to make a good first impression. I mean, I'm used to the whole suit and tie, but that woman actually combed my hair for me. I honestly have a fear of Abby now. The butler dude walked off somewhere as three girls passed us. Two of them were twins; the other was at least 24. All three were hot! I resisted the urge to wolf whistle at them. I tried to pay attention to what Ben was saying, but soon I drifted off into my own world.

"Ms. Bell will see you now." The weird guy said and sidestepped. There was Liberty, in a stunning dress and high heels, holding a purse. I think my jaw hit the floor. I couldn't tell if she was blushing but she smiled and my heart almost failed.

"Hello." She's an angel, an angel in purple silk. God has answered my prayers!!


	7. Extremely Important AN! READ

Guys, I know this might be actually be a lot to ask, but I **_REALLY_** need some ideas or I'll discontinue the story until I get some. I will dedicate a chapter to you and make some brownies!! PLEASE PLEASE HELP (In the form of a review since I love reading them)!! Thank you :)

-Your humble author, LDB.


End file.
